The present invention relates to a method of preliminary desiliconization of molten iron from a blast furnace in steelmaking. More particularly, the invention relates to a method wherein molten iron from a blast furnace, before it is charged into a converter (oxygen blowing steelmaking furnace), is desiliconized in a melt stream such as runner or pouring basin or in a container such as mixer ladle car or ladle, and subsequently, the iron is subjected or not subjected, to dephosphorization and desulfurization before it is charged into the converter where it is primarily subjected to decarburization. The preliminary desiliconization of the molten iron is hereunder referred to as preferential desiliconization of the melt. In the present invention, the melt is desiliconized by injecting gaseous oxygen into the melt.